omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Eleonore Von Wittenburg
|-|Eleonore Von Wittenburg= |-|Muspellheim Lævateinn= |-|Pantheon= Charcter Synopsis Samiel Zentaur, the dreaded Crimson Knightess, is a major antagonist in the visual novel Dies Irae. Her true name is Eleonore Von Wittenburg. Her love and loyalty for Reinhard Heydrich is among the most fervent of the entire Longinus Dreizehn Orden, and this sentiment leads her to view anyone who dares disrespect Heydrich as akin to garbage, save for very few. In 1939, she, alongside Beatrice Waltrud von Kircheisen, happened upon a fierce battle between two homeless serial killers, Anna Schreiber and Wilhelm Ehrenburg. The two soldiers engaged the murderers in the middle of the street as Reinhard, Mercurius, Valeria Trifa and Anna Schwägerin. Reinhard himself eventually intervened, quickly bringing the murderous duo to their knees all by his lonesome. Later on, Eleonore and Beatrice would be transferred to work under the Gestapo. In 1942, Eleonore's beri'ah was not yet perfected, and took the form of a conflagration that would endlessly expand until its intended target was consumed. Eleonore used this recklessly, and ended up with permanent burn scars running down not just her face and neck, but her left arm, waist and left leg as well. After recovering, Eleonore's disposition only became colder. Character Statistics Tier: at least 7-A, likely''' far higher''' with Muspellheim Lævateinn ''' | '''1-A Name: Eleonore von Wittenburg, Samiel Zentaur, Einherjar Rubedo, The Crimson Knightess, Ryuumei Mikado Origin: Dies Irae Gender: Female Age: 92 Classification: Longinus Dreizehn Orden #9, One of the Three Commanders | Hadou God Cell Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, 8; Einherjar transcend the concept of death, as an Einherjar she is immortal as long as Reinhard Heydrich exists.), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Mid-Godly within Gladsheimr), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Ewigkeit users have a "third eye" which allows them to perceive invisible attacks such as Ren's Assiah), Soul Manipulation (Can devour souls and can directly attack the soul of her targets), Reality Warping (Beri'ah allows Ewigkeit users to impose their own desire on reality), Fire Manipulation, Resistance Negation (The heat of her flames rival that of a nuclear explosion, burns the soul and ignores all fire and heat resistance), BFR (when her beri'ah is activated her opponent is automatically transported inside of her Holy Relic which is inescapable), Homing Attack (Her flames are capable of endlessly expanding and chasing down the target until they finally engulf them making them impossible to dodge), Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Energy Absorption, Summoning (Can summon her Relic from Gladsheimr), Durability Negation (Attacks of a Holy Relic user are impossible to nullify since they attack on both a physical and spiritual level), Immunity to natural poisons and diseases, Resistance to Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Through Reinhard's blessing. All of the commanders are impervious to Ren's Eine Faust Finale's Time stop and were capable of fighting in it effortlessly opposed to their previous performance against it which shackled them to time), Mental, Spiritual and Conceptual attacks | Same as before in addition to Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Abstract, Non-Corporeal Attack Potency: '''At least '''Mountain level (Is comparable to Machina and Schreiber) likely''' far higher''' (Muspellhiem is considered a completely different microcosom of its own side, but exact size is unknown) | Metaverse level '''(Inhabits the same level of existence as a Hadou God) '''Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Was able to keep up with Beatrice with her beri'ah active, which transforms her body into pure electricity.) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Unknown (Doesn't fight physically) | Unknown | Metaversal Durability: 'At least '''Mountain level '(comparable to other commanders) | '''Metaverse level Stamina: Limitless (can endlessly revive and keep fighting due to her connection to Gladsheim) | Limitless | Limitless Range: At least several kilometers (Her attacks have displayed this range before), Universal with her Holy Relic and Muspellheimr Lævateinn (Her attacks are described as never missing, and will chase down their target over an effectively infinite 3-D space) | Metaversal Standard Equipment: Her Holy Relic, Der Freiscutz Samiel (A railgun tank), A varied array of different firearms. Intelligence: Very skilled combatant with over 60 years of experience, capable of predicting Beatrice's movements with her eyes closed. Is a brilliant tactician whose leadership alone can turn the tides of hopeless battles and achieve victory in otherwise impossible circumstances. Was able to catch Marie by the neck mid-attack as she was in control of Ren's body using Eine Faust Overture, meaning Marie was hundreds of times faster and was capable of one-shotting Eleonore to boot. Weaknesses: The more people she affects with her Beri'ah the weaker her power becomes. Her weaponry consists almost entirely of different firearms, so she's vulnerable while reloading larger equipment. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Yetzirah |-|Holy Relic= |-|Activation= *'Der Freiscutz Samiel'The Marksman Samiel The Holy Relic of Eleonore. Takes the appearance of a World War Two railgun tank. This relic is capable of launching shells that explode with an output exceeding the most powerful nukes. These shells, much like all other Holy Relics, are capable of inflicting both physical and spiritual damage, burning them to cinders along with the very souls of their victims. Beri'ah *'Muspellheim Lævateinn'Harrowing Sword of Inferno Eleonore’s hegemony-type Beri'ah, her desire being “I want to burn forever in the glow of Gold". Eleonore's Beri'ah was initially in an incomplete form, causing her flames to continuously expand even after the target has escaped from their range until the flames finally engulf her foe. Even if one were to possess resistance to flames of such magnitude (exceeding the output of the most powerful nukes), the flames burn the very soul and bypass all resistance to heat and fire, reducing the target to nothing but cinders. But when the true form of her Beri'ah is activated, Eleonore teleports her target into a realm of ceaselessly burning hellfire inside the barrel of her Relic that is impossible to escape from without cross-dimensional teleportation. Said realms' flames also retain all the characteristics of her incomplete Beri'ah, the fire expanding endlessly to catch fleeing enemies and ignoring any resistance to heat and fire. Furthermore, her Holy Relic can still be utilized within this realm, firing unavoidable bursts of flame to further complicate matters for Eleonore's foes. Notes: Credits for the translation of the quote above belong to Gare. Key: Base | Legion Reincarnation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dies Irae Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 7 Category:Fire Users Category:Regenerators Category:Immortals Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Masadaverse Category:Longinus Dreizehn Orden Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Visual Novel Category:Villains Category:Law Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control